The above cross conveying device for mounting a planar-view-rectangle sheet, which has been conveyed from a preceding devise toward a first direction, onto a conveyance surface and conveying the sheet toward a second direction perpendicular to the first direction while moving it along an alignment guide, has been disclosed in Patent Document 1. And the alignment guide in Patent Document 1 has a lot of rotatable spherical bodies which are provided so as to mount onto a sheet abutting on a guide surface of the alignment guide. Other similar techniques are disclosed in Patent Documents 2-4.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 60-34835
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 59-57430
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-106558
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-138245